Brand New Eyes
by Rory-Chan26
Summary: He returns, his work finally finished, only to realize that he's only one of the missing nin's to return. Everyone is still here, wait, where's Sakura? "Sasuke, Sakura has been missing for 3 years." WHAT!
1. Chapter 1: Rumors

**Hey Everyone! I'm so happy about this new story! I've had the idea for a long time, but haven't had the time to write it. I know, I know. With my other stories out there I should work on finishing them first. But I was just so psyched! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Masashi Kishimoto, therefore I do not own Naruto. OH how I wish I did!**

**Now, On to the story! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Home**

Rain. That's all that could be heard as I walked through the seemingly endless trees. My footsteps could not be heard over the roar of the drops hitting the leaves above me and splashing to the ground. I don't run for cover though, I have walked in the rain many times; this time is not any different. Is it?

This path I walk, I have been on many times, in the past that is. It hasn't changed much. A few extra trees, a few that are no longer there; but no one would notice these things unless they had as much time as I have to observe it. I'm not a very talkative person, so when conversation is not being forced upon me, I'm observing the world around me. It passes time I suppose.

As I continue onward, I stare forward into space, not really seeing everything-just thinking. I wonder if I will be accepted. Have my mistakes made my fate inevitable? Still. I have nowhere else to go. My work has been done, my destiny fulfilled; well, at least the first part of it.

My whole body aches. I can feel the iciness of the rain seeping into my bones. At least It has washed off all the blood. I pushed my hair out of my face and try to see further in front of must know I'm coming. I'm close enough, and I'm not hiding my chakra. I don't care, let them come, let them wait. I'll still end up in the same place.

Finally, I can see the gates through the rain. My feet drag slightly, but I hold my head up high. I can't go on much longer. How long have I been walking? Hours? Days? I lost track. My vision blurrs momentarily, remembering what happened, what I have done. When It clears, I notice that the rain has let up a bit, and my eyes focus onto a familiar, yet so unfamiliar face.

The face speaks.

"Saskue-Teme."

I feel the corners of my lips turn upward, for the first time in many years, before I can remember.

"Naruto-Baka."

Then, everything went black. If I hit the ground, I didn't feel it.

* * *

"Ne, when do you think he will wake up, Naruto-kun?" pearl eyes turned to him in question.

"I don't know, Hinata..."

"Man, I'm hungry, how about you, Akamaru?"

"Arf, Arf!"

"..."

"Well I wish he'd hurry up and do it already! I have very Important things to do!", the blonde one said as she tapped her fingers on the window-sill.

"Heh, like what, go shopping? Tch, troublesome woman."

"I heard that!"

"Hey guys, why can't we just get along?" *munch munch munch*

"Yes! Because friendship is what binds us all together in this wonderful world of beauty and Youth!"

"Lee..."

"Yes, mistress of deadly weapons and youth?"

"Ugh, nevermind. Eh? Neji what are you doing?"

"I'm watching his chakra, he is beginning to wake up."

His eyes blinked open, and began to focus. Taking a quick look around him, he sat up. Everyone had so many questions for him, and were ready to ask him. But, somehow when he finally woke up, they all found the words choked back in their throats. Sasuke knew that there would be many questions asked, and he knew that everyone would want to know everything. He just didn't think that the whole rookie nine would show up in his hospital room at once.

Or, rookie eight? He looked around the room again, as everyone hesitated to speak. Directly beside him was Naruto, next to Naruto he decided was Hinata. Well, she grew up nicely, he thought. Sitting down next to the window was Shikamaru, and beside him sitting on the window-sill was Ino. He internally shuddered. Then on the other side, with a bag of chips, was Chouji. On the other side of him stood Neji, staring directly at him. To Neji's right was TenTen, followed by lee who was standing by the corner of the bed, smiling like the freak that he is. Toward the back of the room, Shino stood with his hands in his pockets, next to a very relaxed Kiba, who was lounging on a couch. Underneath him, on the floor, lay an immense white dog, who Sasuke guessed was Akamaru.

The room was crowded enough, sure, but wasn't someone missing?

"Finally decided to wake up, eh, Teme?" Naruto smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hn."

"Man! You havent changed a bit have you? Do you have any Idea what we've all been through? And it's all because of you! Don't you have anything else to say! You're such a-" Ino was cut off.

"Ino. Stop, there's no point in yelling at him now. Just wait till Hokage-sama gets her hands on him." Shikamaru reasoned.

"Ughh. You're right." she moved toward the door. "But mark my words, Uchiha, if Tsunade-sama doesn't cream you, then I will. For Sakura's sake." the door slammed behind her. Thats who was missing!

Sasuke turned to Naruto for an explanation. Naruto sighed. "I'll tell you later, Teme. But for now, you have to go see the Hokage." what was going on?

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke." The woman behind the desk said, peering up at him from her hands folded in front of her face; an icy glare shooting from her eyes, a noticable spike in her chakra was present.

What did he do to anger her?

"You do realize that the usual punishment for becoming a missing nin is death, right?"

"Hai." he gulped.

"However, because of the uprising from your so-called friends, I am willing to make a compromise. You will be under house arrest for six months, during this time, the only person you are allowed to associate with is Naruto. Are we clear?"

"Hai." he sighed a small relief.

"After the six months is up, you will still be on probation for the next six months, and you will be restricted to D-rank missions. These missions will be completed with whomever I assign you to do them with, without complaint. All the money made on these missions will be brought to me, and will be put in a vault. Any time you wish to make a withdrawal, you must come see me. We will leave out enough to keep your house running, and keep you fed. You will live at the Uchiha compound, that has been newly refurbished." Sasuke stiffened.

"You went into my family's home, and changed it?" he felt his anger begin to spike.

"Yes we did. We have the deed. For now, we own your house. We didn't do anything horrible to it, Uchiha, so let down your anger a bit. All we did was repaint the walls, restock the rooms, and clean up. We have chakra sensors all around that house, so we will know if you try to get out. You are permitted to train in the training yard at your house. "

"Yes, ma'am."

"You may go. Naruto is waiting outside the door to take you home."

"Pardon, Hokake-sama. May I ask a question?" he stood straight, and looked her in the eye. She rubbed her temples.

"What is it boy? I've got a headache!"

He hesitated.

"Well?"

"Where is Sakura?" the room froze. The only two in the room were he and Tsunade, but he felt everything in the room died. Tsunade stiffened, and her hands fisted on her desk.

She looked up at him. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "As if you don't know, Uchiha." she said, trying to sound vicious, but failing.

"I don't."

"Get out of here. I'm done talking with you. If you want to know, ask Naruto."

He turned and walked out the door. What was that all about?

"Ne, Sasuke-Teme lets go! I'm hungry and I want to get you home so I can go get some ramen!" Naruto smiled, seeming like nothing had ever happened.

"Okay, Dobe." he put his hands in the pockets of his blue pants, and started walking.

"Hey Teme wait for me!" Naruto sped up next to him. They walked out into the street, headed toward the Uchiha compound. "So...alot has changed since you left." Naruto said.

"Yes, I noticed." Sasuke said, as he turned to look at the 19-year old Naruto. He stood tall. About the same height as Sasuke. He was more muscular, and had definetly filled out in the years. He still wore that same orange jumpsuit, but this one had more black on it, and was more mature. Well, as mature as an orange jumpsuit can be.

Saskue himself was not what he used to look like. He was tall, muscular, and his hair was longer. He wore a white robe-like shirt, with blue pants and a purple rope belt. It was the custom at Orochimaru's hideout. He decided not to think of that place. It was in the past.

When they were almost at the Uchiha Compound, Sasuke decided this was a good time to ask.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Sakura? I guess I expected to see her by now.." Naruto stopped walking. The happiness had gone from his face. He looked at Sasuke. Naruto knew he would have to tell him sometime.

"Well, Sasuke...you're only one of our missing nins." he said. "We still have one more, still out there."

"What? Who?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, already knowing what he would say.

"Sakura-chan. She left over three years ago..." Naruto looked away from Sasuke, out toward the trees. "We still haven't been able to catch her."

Sasuke was in shock. Sakura was a missing nin? Why did she leave? More importantly, why is it that she is so hard to catch?

At that moment, an ANBU appeared, and spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto, you must come quickly. A team has returned from their mission, they bring the Demon of the Leaves. They've got her!"

Sasuke mused, they can't possibly be talking about-

"Come on Sasuke-Teme! We've got to go see Sakura-chan! I don't believe this!" he snatched Sasuke by the wrist, and next thing he knew, he was back in the Hokage's office.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter One is Done! I hope you liked it! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please Review! :D**

**~*~SasuSaku4Eva12695~*~**


	2. Chapter 2: Paralyzer

**Yayyyy chapter 2! Thank you so much to all my readers and reviewers(extra kudos to you, reviewers) I love you guys! It makes me so happy to know you like my story. Please keep it up! :D**

**Chapter 2: Paralyzer**

I have many names. Some of which I have made for myself, and some have been made for me. My most commonly known name is Demon of the Leaves. This one was made for me by my teammate. During one of our fights, he called out, "Look out, it's a Demon!". What a sense of humor he has. Everyone began to run, but they didn't get very far. The few who survived saw my Hitae Ate, and I was from then on called Demon of the Leaves.

Whatever I am called, it doesn't really matter to me. I don't really have a purpose in life anymore. I know, deep in my heart, that when I left, I did it for a certain reason. But it seems silly now. Anyway, there wasn't really anything left for me back there, there was no further I could go, and no more I could stand.

A few days ago, I was captured by Konoha ANBU agents. It wasn't because I was too weak to fight them, or that I let my guard down. No, I let them catch me. Because if I let them take me, my team would get away. I did it for Kisame, because I know that he would be much worse off being caught by these people than I would.

I guess it's time for a little reunion. This should be fun.

As I sit here in chains, I look up to see someone I'd rather not talk to at this moment. And that is when she said my real name. The first name I was ever given.

"Sakura."

"Hello, Tsunade-sensei. Miss me?"

Tsunade looked at the two boys in front of her. She knew why they were here, even before Naruto opened his big mouth.

"Grandma Tsunade! You have to let us see Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted. Many emotions flashed across his face. Anger, Hurt, Happiness, Excitement, Sadness, Love; Tsunade knew he cared for the girl, they were best friends. But she didn't know if she should let them see her. It might break his heart more than it did when she left.

"Naruto...Sakura has changed." that was an understatement, she told herself. She fought back the tears.

"Don't try to talk me out of it Baa-chan! I won't take no for an answer! I have to see Sakura!" he was definitely determined.

"Sakura is being held in the deepest holding room. You cannot get too close to her, we have a chakra sheild around her." Tsunade chewed on the inside of her cheek, thinking. If she lets Naruto go see Sakura, what will she do with Sasuke?

"Fine. But, like I said, you are the only one whom the Uchiha is to interact with. So what does he do while you go to see Sakura?"

"He goes with me! He deserves to see Sakura-chan too!" Naruto was getting angry now.

"I disagree, Naruto...you don't understand..."

"I promise Sasuke won't do anything bad or threaten Sakura! Lets go Teme!" at this, Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pushed him out the door, a 'hn' could be audible from the hallway. He popped his head back in the door, "Thank you Baa-chan!"

"It's not Sasuke I'm worried about..." Tsunade said, more to herself than anything else.

* * *

"Naruto, must we run all the way to the holding place?" Sasuke complained as he chased after naruto down the immense flight of stairs.

"YES!" and he continued his sprint.

Finally, they stopped at the very last door. The holding building was very small, but there was an underground tunnel that lead to each of the holding rooms. Stairs ran in a long spiral deep into the ground; holding rooms placed periodically on levels of the stairs. At the end of the stairs, the very bottom, there was a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door. Sasuke eyed the door was locked on the outside and the inside, with chains wrapped around the handles and locks going up and down through the space between the double doors. There was also a Chakra Seal on the door.

Naruto unlocked the doors with the keys obtained from Tsunade, and cancelled the Chakra Seal with his own. The doors swung open, as if under a spell, and the two boys peered into the room. Taking a few steps in, they saw her.

The room was completely dark, except for three lights that were near Sakura, but he could tell it was huge. Sasuke's eyes widened, this was not what he expected.

Sakura's chains were attached to the wall, and then to her wrists. Each link of the chain was about two inches thick, and coursed with chakra to reinforce them. The cuffs around her wrists had cut into her hands, due to struggling he supposed, and trickles of blood ran down her arms. Her body was leaned forward so that her arms were raised up and pulled back behind her. She was on her knees, and her ankles were chained up to the wall with the same type that were on her wrists. The wall behind her was cracked and crumbled where she had thrown herself against it in an attempt at an escape. Where the chains were attached was slightly cracked, and you could tell it had been repaired a few times.

She wore, from what he could see, black shorts that stopped mid-thigh and then continued as fishnet down to her calves; and a black kunoichi top that consisted of black fabric around her chest with a strap going diagonally across her chest, with fishnet from her ribs to the top of her shorts.

Her head was down, so they couldn't see her face. Her long hair was pink as ever, and the tips dragged on the floor. It was evident that she had been fighting, because her hair was dishevled and lay on the ground in wave-like curls.

Naruto stood in shock. Not believing what his eyes were showing him.

"S-sakura-chan..." he could barely force the words from his lips.

She looked up, throwing her hair behind her and over her shoulder so she could see them properly. They were both instantly paralyzed by two ferocious green eyes. They could tell; she was analyzing them. Her eyes moved and twitched over each of the two shinobi in front of her, and her mind registered every detail from their facial expressions to their sandals.

Needless to say, the two felt very exposed and vulnerable.

A very proud, sadistic smile snaked its way across her features; and she laughed. This was not the laugh they remembered. Naruto remembered the kind laugh of a woman who was genuinely happy. Sasuke only remembered the faint noise of a young girl's innocent giggle coming from behind him when they walked together.

But this sound that echoed from her lips wiped clean any memory. The timbre of her voice sent shivers down their spines.

"Hello, children. Come to play?" she smirked at the look on thier faces. In truth, she would like to hurt Naruto as little as possible. He never did wrong to her. However, the unexpected appearance of the Uchiha who broke her into a million pieces just left her no choice. He would understand that she wanted revenge, right?

* * *

**Short Chappie I know! Im soo sorry! I promise the next one will be longer, I just wanted to get this out there and I think it wouldn't fit right for the next part to go right on this one. (as confusing as that sounds) so you'll just have to wait for chapter 3! **

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Reviews would be fantastically amazing. :)**

**~SasuSaku4eva12695~  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Animal I Have Become

**Chapter 3: Animal I Have Become**

This encounter was nothing like the way Naruto pictured his reunion with his best friend would be. She was supposed to come home on her own, the way Sasuke did, and she was supposed to be glad to see him. He would hug her, and run his fingers through her beautiful hair while he told her how much he missed her and how glad he was that she was home.

But she couldn't give him the reunion he wanted. Not while she was in this state. She has committed several crimes, including betraying her village and becoming a member of the Akatsuki. According to his knowledge, she had not been a member for very long – just long enough to acquire a teammate and become acquainted, which was too long in his book. Where had she been for so long if she only recently joined Akatsuki?

These questions would all have to be answered later, for she was obviously not in the mood to reminisce.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask yourself that question before interrogating me, hmm?" she spat. That stung, but he knew she didn't mean it. It was all a show. He looked over to Sasuke, who was stoic, but he could tell he was just as dumbfounded. Since when does Sakura talk like this?

"Sakura-chan.."

"Don't call me that. I'm not your little Sakura-chan anymore, or anyone's for that matter."

"Hn. Dramatic much?" Sasuke mused. Her head snapped to look at him. Her eyes bored into his, flaming with unmatchable anger and disgust. The hairs on the back of his neck pricked up, and chills ran down his spine. He could feel the raw energy assimilating around her.

"No, Sasu-cakes. If I wanted to be dramatic, I would have made a grand entrance and expected everyone in my hospital room, welcoming me home." She was seething. "How dare you-" she was cut off by her own scream as she writhed in pain.

Naruto and Sasuke stepped back in another shock. Purple tinted, almost electric looking streaks surrounded her whole body as she cringed up. Her screams echoed through the circular room. The source of her agony could be traced to her abdomen, where a device attached itself with wires that dug into her skin. It was a chakra limiter, the spike in her chakra caused it to activate. They had seen a similar device in the Land of Snow.

When the episode was over, she slumped back down, her head almost hitting the floor. If it weren't for the chains yanking her arms back to the wall, she would have hit the ground. She breathed heavily for a moment, and then began to giggle.

_What the hell is her problem? Why is she laughing? _Sasuke thought. Naruto merely stood with his hands fisted in his hair, still not believing his eyes.

"How ironic is it to be tortured with your own torture device?" she laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Before I left, I reinvented the device used on you on our mission in the Land of Snow. It seemed like it would be useful to us." She licked the blood from the corners of her mouth and spat on the ground. "Now the people I made it for are using it against me. It's genius!"

"Sakura I didn't know you could make stuff like this, why didn't you tell me?" he was confused.

"I didn't want you to know why I was making it. You never would have let me continue."

"Nani? What was it for?"

"I've already said too much, but I was going to take it with me when I left, to use it on my enemies."

"So you knew..even then, that you were going to betray all of us?" Naruto became angry.

"I wouldn't call it betrayal. It's not like I ever tried to attack the village." She pointedly looked at Sasuke, who looked away.

"Sakura, why did you leave? You didn't even warn me!"

"If I warned you, would you have let me go?" this was the first time she had softened her expression. He closed his eyes, and stared at the floor with clenched fists. He knew she was right.

"That still doesn't explain why you left." Sasuke finally said.

"That is still none of your damn business." She stated simply. _Who is this, and where is Sakura?_

"Hn."

"You're the same as ever. Won't you ever grow up, Uchiha?" she laughed again.

He was about to speak, when he was interrupted by a guard. "Excuse me, you two, it is time for the prisoner to be interrogated." The large man said, brandishing his whip laden with shuriken.

"You aren't seriously going to use that on her are you?" Naruto was fuming.

"Not if she cooperates."

"Don't you dare touch her." Sasuke was in the guards face now, and Naruto had to pull him back.

"Remember you're still on thin ice Teme." He whispered.

"Sorry boys, orders from the High Chief of Justice. You don't have a choice in the matter." The guard smirked. Their faces twitched with anger.

"You boys act like I'm afraid of a whipping. Just go away. You have your own petty lives to worry about." Sakura said with her head once again to the floor.

"I WILL talk to the Hokage about this." Naruto stated in the face of the guard.

"You do that." He said, shutting the door on Naruto and Sasuke. They waited for a few seconds, neither of them wanting to move from the entrance to the chamber. As they turned to leave, a crack of the whip could be heard, and a short, gasping shout. They shuddered, and Sasuke turned to the door once more.

"How are you letting him get away with this?" he yelled at Naruto.

"I can't do anything about it, Sasuke, but I'm going to get Tsunade to fix it." He was broken. Sasuke's whole image of Naruto was shattered. What happened while he was gone? Where were the teammates he left behind? He was allowed to change, not them.

They both turned back to the stairs and began the quick ascent to the surface. Her screams echoed up the spiral staircase, and only when they were outside and sprinting to the Hokage tower were they drowned out by the sound of their own heartbeats and racing thoughts.

* * *

**Sorry, I know I promised a longer chapter, but I'm working on it. Thanks for reading!**

**R&R! :)**


End file.
